The Fame & The love
by NecroTwilight
Summary: 'Y después de unos tortuosos segundos, sentí sus labios rozar los míos.' Si te gusta la pareja de Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart, te gustara este fic, y si te gusta Ed&Bella, también. LongFic.
1. Primer encuentro

**Hola a todos! :'D Bienvenidos al primer capitulo de 'The love & the fame', mi nuevo fic (:**

**La historia en si, es la vida de Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart desde que se conocieron, cuando grabaron Crepúsculo, en adelante. Sip, pueden considerarlo un Fic Robsten, de hecho para mi lo es, puesto que yo soy Fan de la pareja n_n**

**Lo único que tienen que saber para entender esto es que como quería subirlo tenía que usar a los personajes de la saga. El problema era cuando hablaba de los personajes del libro no podía llamarlos con los nombres originales, al final lo arregle asi:**

**Cuando digo 'Edward', me refiero al actor Robert Pattinson.**

**Cuando digo 'Bella', me refiero a la actriz Kristen Stewart.**

**Cuando digo 'Kristen' me refiero al personaje del libro 'Bella'**

**Cuando digo 'Robert' me refiero al personaje del libro 'Edward'**

**Para hacerlo mas facil "Edward" actua de "Robert" el vampiro xDD y "Bella" actua de Kristen, la humana enamorada de Rob xDDD (La historia es igual al libro en lo demas excepto por los nombres xDD)**

**Pasa lo mismo con los demás actores y personajes. En cambio, cuando hablo de Catherine Hardwicke hablo de ella (Obvio xD), al igual que con Stephenie Meyer y con la gente que NO actúa en las películas.**

**Ok, dejo de hablar y empiezo a escribir de verdad (:**

**Edward POV**

-Dios, realmente no puedo enviar esto, seria vergonzoso.- Dije en voz alta solo para mi. Hace poco había escuchado que se filmaría una película de una de las sagas mas populares actualmente: 'Crepúsculo'. Lo admito, nunca la he leído, pero si había oído hablar de ella y de que tan 'genial' era. Mi representante decía constantemente que era una gran oportunidad para mi y quien sabe, puede que tuviese razón.

Sea como sea, junto con uno de mis más grandes amigos, Jared, decidimos grabar una escena por video y enviarlo, para ver si tenía algo de suerte.

En falta de una 'Kristen', el tuvo que usar una peluca y tacos. Y yo, bueno, solo tenía que parecer confiado, frío y un bufón con superpoderes. Fácil.

¡Pero por todo lo que es santo! Era impresentable, seguramente el director se reiría de esto. Y por supuesto también ella. La actriz que interpretaría oficialmente a Kristen, Bella. Si, la perfecta Bella Swan. Talvez nadie lo sepa y capaz que nunca lo diga, pero Bella es sin duda alguna mi mayor razón para hacer lo que estoy haciendo.

Sin nada que me detuviera, borre el archivo del video de Jad y yo. No había un solo motivo por el cual fuera capaz de enviar eso.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay otra opción, tendré que ir a dar las audiciones en vivo, y... ¡Que conozcan al gran Edward Cullen!- Mi grito se escucho en toda mi casa, pero nadie respondió, por supuesto, estaba solo.

Creo que debo dejar de hablar solo, si la gente me escuchara creerían que estoy loco, bien, posiblemente lo estoy... Pero creo que si alguien me escuchara hablar tal vez no lo haría solo.

-Mierda, creo que comprare un perro...

.

.

.

Bella POV

-¡Audición numero 348, acción!- Grito un hombre, y empecé... otra vez.

-Un... vampiro.- Respire y mire al suelo con temor.

-¿Y te asusta?- ¿Hablas enserio? Por dios, este hombre no asustaría ni aunque realmente fuera realmente un vampiro...

-No.- Dije cortante y con muy pocas ganas de seguir.

Claramente Cath entendió mi tono y pidió un corte. Agradecí mentalmente, me disculpe y me retire del salón sin decir más. Me dirigí al baño.

Desde allí escuchaba como agradecían y prometían llamar al chico con el que había tenido que actuar esta vez. Juro que si realmente piensan llamarle, iré yo misma y le cortare la línea de teléfono.

Me lave la cara, ya me dolía la cabeza, ser actriz era un sueño para mi, pero estas audiciones eran ridículas. Claro, yo no tenia que hacerlas todas, pero era mejor que estuviera ahí, no quiero sonar agrandada pero... la elección del co-protagonista, también era decisión mía. Ya saben, la relación, el 'feeling', como lo llaman ahora.

A estas alturas, pienso que nunca encontraremos a un Robert. Aun me costaba entender el hecho de que Catherine me viera como la Kristen perfecta. Para mi solo era Bella, una chica común que representa a otras personas, personajes imaginarios. Esta bien, he tenido alguno que otro papel importante, pero nada como este, se todas mis líneas, se como armarlas en la escena, pero me falta algo, y sin duda alguna no puedo hacer nada si no lo tengo, y eso es, a mi pesar, un co-protagonista.

No me molesta trabajar con alguien, pero es difícil adaptarse, actuar como si amara a la persona que tengo en frente sin siquiera conocerla, no es fácil. De cualquier forma aun no se encontraba nadie que pudiera ocupar el lugar del perfecto Robert Pattinson.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una animada charla en la sala de audiciones. Escuchaba la voz segura de un hombre, tenía un acento distinto. Claramente no era de .

De repente escuche un grito llamándome, era Cath, definitivamente.

-Bella, ven. Te presento a Edward Cullen, viene a audicionar por el papel de Rob y...- Hasta ahí escuche, porque solo pude prestarle atención al hombre que tenia en frente. Blanco, alto, despeinado y sonriendo. Unos hermosos ojos verdes brillaban en su cara. Era hermoso.

-H-hola- Dijo con algo de miedo. Me miraba fijamente, y tenía la boca algo abierta. Como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica en toda su vida-

Le sonreí para infundirle un poco de valor, y al parecer funciono, vi como se relajo lentamente.

-Bueno chicos, empecemos, quiero que hagan la escena del cuarto de Kristen.-

-Ok... ¡Nono esperen! ¿Que? ¡Siempre hacemos la escena del bosque!- ¿Que lo hace esta vez diferente? ¿Acaso hay alguna clase de favoritismo?

-Lo se Bella, pero esta vez quiero cambiar un poco.

...

-¡Acción!- Gritaron, y por vaya a saber cuantas veces en el día, empecé a actuar como Kristen.

-¿Como entraste?- Lo mire detenidamente a la cara mientras me acercaba a el.

-Por la ventana- Respondió sonriendo, muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo.

-¿Haces eso a menudo?- Me sentía tan tranquila tratando un tema como este con el. Era extraño, pero resultaba fácil.

-Desde hace un par de meses. Me gusta verte dormir, me resulta... fascinante.

Yo solo podía verlo, sonreía, sus ojos demostraban una gran confianza. Dios, estaba totalmente deslumbrada.

-Hay algo que me gustaría intentar- Dijo casi en un susurro, y lo vi lentamente acercarse a mi rostro. -No te muevas...-

¿Que no me mueva? ¡Estaba petrificada! ¡Jamás había estado tan compenetrada con mi papel! ¡Ridículo!

-No te muevas...- Repitió, suspirando.

Cerré los ojos, sentía su aliento golpearme la cara como una ola de calor. Y después de unos tortuosos segundos, sentí sus labios rozar los míos. No se movió ni un milímetro mas, En ese momento, mi mente quedo en blanco, sin saber como reaccionar. Solo atine a separarme de el. Catherine grito corte mientras aplaudía emocionada. Yo tenía la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo.

Para ser sincera conmigo misma, no tenía muchas ganas de separarme de su boca. Si, me había quedado con ganas de más.

Edward POV

¡¿Que fue eso? ¡DIOS! ¡ACABO DE BESAR A BELLA SWAN! ¿De donde saque el valor para ser tan atrevido? No tengo palabras, lo se, lo se, no fue un gran beso, solamente pude sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, pero... Bueno, al menos obtuve algo por venir hasta acá, si no conseguía el papel, por lo menos podía decir que bese a Bella Swan.

Vi a la directora sacar su teléfono y marcar un numero, para luego gritarle "Lo encontramos!" al micrófono. Sentí gritos por detrás y me quede helado. ¿Estaban hablando de mi?

Busque a Bella con la mirada pero no la encontré, no estaba ya aquí. Tuve ganas de buscarla, pero... no me sentía capas de caminar, muchas emociones, supongo.

-Edward, eres un increíble actor, ¡Estoy feliz de decirte que serás Robert Pattinson!

-Dios, ¿Hablas enserio? Esto es... genial. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Muchas gracias Catherine!

Ella río calidamente y me sonrío. Me dio algunas instrucciones y me indico cuando tenía que regresar para continuar con ensayos, grabaciones, etc.

Bella no apareció mas ese día, la busque en el estacionamiento mientras salía, pero no la encontré.

Tal vez no debería haberla besado, pero únicamente estaba actuando, ¿No? Tarde o temprano la vería nuevamente, Dios... íbamos a filmar una película en la cual somos una pareja, ella humana... y ¡Yo vampiro!

...

Llegue a casa muy tarde, no tuve tiempo para nada, el avión había tardado en despegar. Seguramente tendría que comprar un departamento por allá, o talvez buscar un buen hotel... Me recosté en mi cama, y, aunque estaba realmente cansado, no pude pegar los ojos ni un minuto en toda la noche, estaba totalmente excitado, exaltado, ¡Este era sin duda el mejor trabajo que había tenido desde hace años!

Busque entre toda la basura de mi casa hasta encontrar unas revistas algo rotas y mi libro de Crepúsculo, que mi representante me había enviado hace unos días, al cual solo le había dado unas ojeadas.

Me senté en mi cama y prendí el velador de mi mesa de luz, la mayoría de las revistas hablaban de la saga, de la película, ese tipo de cosas, pero en todas, y cuando digo todas me refiero a TODAS, salía algo sobre Bella. Con este trabajo se estaba volviendo muy popular. Sonreí al verla en una foto. Se veía tan encantadora, tan tierna, dulce, reía feliz en esta imagen, justo le habían sacado esa foto bajando de un avión. Naturalmente la gente sale despeinada, con ojeras, ropa arrugada... pero ella estaba perfecta.

Mi idea principal al traer todas estas cosas a mi cama, era leer el libro, y... no se, instruirme un poco mas en esto de la Saga de Crepúsculo, pero solo pude ver fotos de Bella, mi mente solo se enfocaba en ella, en todas las fotos que salían. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Bella POV

¿Alguien me quiere decir que me paso? Reaccione de forma infantil, ¡Salí corriendo! ¡Como si hubiera sido mi primer beso! ¡Eso ni siquiera se considera un beso! ¡Arggg!

No entendía que me tenía tan mal, solo estaba actuando, no era Bella, era Kristen. Edward es solo un actor que hacia su trabajo, el no quería realmente besarme...

Esta bien, si, estoy de novia con Michael, aunque bueno, no puedo decir que la relación vaya muy bien, hace semanas que no lo veo, hay muchos rumores de que se lo vio con otras mujeres, no me llama, y aunque sea triste decirlo, realmente no me importa. De cualquier forma, mas allá de ese tema, había 'juntado mis labios' con otro hombre. ¡Y que hombre! Seré realista, ese tipo es endemoniadamente perfecto. ¿Como decir lo contrario? Sin embargo...

Ok, basta de mi tortura mental, es demasiado obvio que estoy dándole vueltas al tema solo para seguir escapándole al hecho de que me hubiera gustado darle a Edward un verdadero beso, pero que en vez de eso había salido huyendo. Nunca fui así, o al menos no a ese extremo. Con mas o menos palabras, siempre pude decir lo que pensaba o hacer lo que quería, aunque luego me arrepintiera o me avergonzara, pero si quería algo, lo tenia. Siempre fue así, ¿Que lo hacia distinto esta vez?

¡DIOS! ¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? ¡ME VOLVI LOCA!

¿Acaso estoy diciendo que realmente quiero algo con Edward? ¡Lo conocí hoy, esto es ridículo! Mi mente esta hablando por si sola.

...

Había llegado a mi departamento, Jella estaba acostada en el sillón de la cocina, tan tranquila mi gatita. Despertó en el mismo momento en el que cerré la puerta, corrió rápidamente a mi y maúllo para que la levantara. La tome en mis manos y la acaricie, empezó a ronronear.

-Humm, Jella, estoy confundida...- Ella me miraba con los ojos medio cerrados, como intentando responder. –Ok, ok, estoy loca.

Me acaricio el pecho con su pequeña cabeza en respuesta.

Decidí echarme en mi cama con ella, como siempre, se recostó sobre mi.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo creo que eres la única que siempre me escucha.- Jella se iba durmiendo nuevamente. -Bueno, cuando tiene ganas.- Dije y reí. La deje en su almohada y apague la luz. Tal vez con suerte, algunas horas de sueño me quitarían de encima el tema de Edward.

**ROBSTEEEEEN (L) Los amo, simplemente los amo (:**

**Espero que les guste y que sigan la historia.**

**Desde ya agradezco si aparece algún Review :)**

**Pronto tendrán la segunda parte :P**


	2. La nueva familia Cullen

**Wuuujuuuuh *o* ES 20 DE JUNIO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD :'D**

**Bueno, realmente me puse a saltar cuando me di cuenta de que era 20 xD**

**She's movin' like a rock star, movin' as a porn star. (? Hasta música le ponía xDD**

**Haha se que Bella te dará un buen regalo Edd ;D Yo me encargare de que se ponga un lindo encaje azul oscuro (: y si quieres también me llevo de la casa a Nessie y a Emmett para que no los… interrumpan (?**

**Bueno bueno, la historia, ya se ;o;**

**Edward POV**

Escuche el molesto ruido de mi despertador, abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama sin ganas. Y en el momento que vi la hora salte como un maniático.

-¡DIOS! ¡ES MUY TARDE!- Grite a todo pulmón. Estoy completamente seguro de haber activado la alarma a las 8a.m, ¡Son las 12! ¿Qué hice?

-¡ME VAN A MATAR!

Corrí por mi casa hasta llegar al baño, no había tiempo de bañarme, solo moje un poco mi cabello, despeinándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Pase rápidamente el cepillo y la pasta por mis dientes, y fui directo a arreglarme. Saque la primera camisa que encontré… ¿Dónde mierda esta mi jeans? Busque entre toda la montaña de ropa de mi habitación, hasta que encontré un par, no eran los que buscaba, pero no tenia tiempo.

Ni siquiera pude comer algo, Salí corriendo, tomando una campera negra q estaba colgada en mi puerta.

…

-Edward, llegas tarde, y en el primer día… ¿Sabes? Intenta ser un poco más respons…- Decía Catherine, la interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir.

-¡Sisi! ¡Perdón! Hice todo lo posible por apresurarme, pero… no estoy muy seguro de lo que me paso.- Oh, si, si sabia, me había quedado OTRA VEZ viendo foto de Bella hasta muy tarde y luego no reaccione con la alarma, eso paso. Claro, no podía decirle eso a mi jefa. Y creo que tampoco debía agregar que una de las fotos, mi favorita, estaba en mi bolsillo en este momento.

-Humm, bueno Ed, ven. Te presentare a los demás actores, seguramente habrás escuchado de ellos, pero… no creo que los conozcas personalmente, ¿O me equivoco?- Solamente negué con la cabeza y la seguí. Dios, una mujer de director… bueno, directora. No quiero sonar machista ni mucho menos, pero… hace unos días estaba casi seguro de que seria un hombre el que dirigiría esta película. No se, ¿Vampiros, licántropos…?

-¡HOLA! ¡MI HERMANO ROBERT!- Gritó mientras corría hacia mi, un tipo ENORME, me abrazo levantándome del suelo y haciéndome girar en el aire.

-Dios, suéltame- Dije riéndome a carcajadas.

-¡Soy Emmett McCarty! Yo hare de Kellan, bueno supongo que entenderás porque te dije hermano- Dijo entre risas.

-Yo soy Carlisle, y hare de Peter, el padre de la familia, un gusto Edward.- Se acerco y me extendió amablemente la mano, se la estreche con una sonrisa. Era alto, rubio, y se notaba que era un gran hombre.

-Hola, soy Esme Platt, espero que nos llevemos bien, todos.- Agregó al terminar. Se notaba a leguas la bondad que poseía, en todas sus palabras. –Supongo que por mi edad se nota que represento a la madre de todos y esposa de Carlisle, en la película claro- ¡Me recordaba a mi propia madre!

-¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Alice! ¡Haha! Pero supongo que debes haber escuchado de mi, ¿No? Humm, no respondas eso.- Y recibí el segundo abrazo del día, solo que este era de mi ¿Nueva hermana?. –El de allí es Jasper Whitlock, ¡Actuara de Jackson! Si, se que parece algo serio, ¡Pero es genial! Nos conocemos hace dos horas y recién estuvimos bailando ¡Ha! Bueno, es buen bailarín… - Lo admito, hablaba tan increíblemente rápido que llegue a captar la mitad de todo lo que dijo. Para ser totalmente sincero, buscaba disimuladamente a Bella por toda la habitación, pero no estaba aquí. -¡Y tiene una banda! Y…

-Mmm, ok ok, soy genial- Dijo una voz desde atrás. –Yo soy el talentoso Jasper- Reía y tenia una cara que demostraba claramente que no pensaba realmente lo que decía.

-Bueno, talvez podamos cantar algo juntos algún día, toco guitarra y piano, tengo algunas canciones, pero nada profesional, por ahora al menos.- Alice grito a penas terminé mi frase.

-¡Si! ¡TENGO QUE BUSCAR UNA GUITARRA YA!- Se escucho un gran conjunto de risas, incluyendo la de la propia Alice.

En mi búsqueda de Bella, vi a una de las mujeres más impresionantes que había visto en mi vida, rubia, alta, ojos azules, ¡Por todo lo que es santo! ¡Era Barbie en carne y hueso! Ok, no es que me gustara, por mi actitud de estos últimos días es más que obvio que prefiero a las morochas de ojos verdes, sonreí para mi mismo ante lo que dije, estaba admitiendo lo que sentía, aunque solo fuera en mi fuero interno.

-Hola- Me saludo la mujer mientras agitaba su brazo a la vez. –Soy Rosalie Hale, represento a Nikki, te aviso que en la película prácticamente me odias, pero bueno, espero que en la vida real no- Reímos ante lo que dijo.

Éramos prácticamente la feliz familia unida, seguimos hablando, sobre nuestra vida, familia, otros trabajos anteriores… Pero mi mente estaba dispersa, no estaba muy concentrado en lo que decían, mi 'disimulada' búsqueda de Bella, era muy notoria ahora. Era obvio que estaba mirando hacia todos lados, pero no me importaba mucho realmente.

-Emm, disculpen que interrumpa pero… ¿No falta alguien? Bueno, el papel de Kristen… ¿No tendría que estar Bella aquí?

-Pues si- Empezó Emmett.- Bueno, no es la única que tendría que estar, los nómadas, los Quileutes, todos los humanos, pero bueno, hoy solo tenía que venir la familia Cullen y Kristen… Pero como veras, no esta aquí…- Se sintió un golpe sordo de una puerta que nos sobresalto a todos.

-¡Acá estoy!- Grito una hermosa voz a lo lejos.

**Bella POV**

Bien hecho Bella, ¡Llegas tarde el primer día! ¡Encima ya están todos aquí! Si Bella, claro que están todos, ¡Porque ellos si son puntuales! _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Corrí rápidamente hasta llegar donde estaban en ronda hablando. Me sonrieron y saludaron, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ahí mismo, en frente mío, estaba el hombre que había ocupado mi mente por casi un mes.

-Hola E-Edward…-Me miro con esos impresionantes ojos que tenía y me respondió el saludo tranquilamente. Humm, claro Bella, solo tú podrías armarte toda una historia en tu mente solo por una actuación. Bah, soy patética.

-Disculpen mi tardanza, se me hizo algo… tarde en casa y…

-Tranquila, yo tampoco llegue a tiempo hoy, supongo que no nos despedirán o algo así, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Edward mientras me mostraba la mas encantadora sonrisa que había visto jamás.

Le devolví la sonrisa, me presentaron a los que no conocía y empezamos a hablar.

Al cabo de unos minutos parecíamos amigos de la infancia, nos reíamos, había una gran confianza. Todos eran tan calidos, sinceros, simples. Éste, sin duda alguna, iba a ser el mejor trabajo que he tenido.

…

-¡Chicos! Salgamos afuera un rato, vamos a practicar un poco.- Dijo Cath cuando entro repentinamente por la gran puerta. Nos miramos instintivamente. Seguro, todos hemos leído las líneas y más o menos sabíamos algunos de nuestros diálogos, pero no creo que estuviéramos muy listos para ensayar. Titubeamos un poco, pero los ocho salimos al increíble campo que se extendía por kilómetros. Dios, el mejor estudio que vi en mis diecisiete años de vida.

-Correcto, formemos una gran ronda- Empezó a dar ordenes Catherine. –Bien, siéntense en el lugar donde están.- Seguimos todo lo que nos decía al pie de la letra, callados y sin comprender.

-Perfecto, ahora quiero que cada uno diga en voz alta cual es su parte favorita del primer libro de la saga, ósea Crepúsculo. Bella, empecemos contigo, luego seguiremos en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Todos me miraron fijamente, sentía los ojos de cada uno sobre mí, en especial los de Edward, que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

-Ehh, bueno emmm… M-mi parte favorita del libro es… no se, bueno el libro es genial peo no estoy segura de que pueda elegir una parte favorita. El capitulo del prado es muy emocionante y…- Estaba dudando demasiado, por si no lo habían notado, no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención. Tartamudeo, me contradigo, muevo mucho las manos… Argg.

-Esta bien Bella, entonces empezaremos con esa escena.- Dijo serena nuestra directora.

-¿Que?- Toda la 'familia' miró con incredulidad a Catherine Hardwicke.

-No me miren como si hablara en otro idioma, por favor, todos son actores acá. Bueno, excepto Edward, que según Wikipedia, también es modelo.- Dijo rodando los ojos.

Mi compañero largo una fuerte carcajada, lo que me tentó y termine riéndome con el, al igual que todos los demás.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie, nos colocamos en el centro de la ronda, y en el momento en el que escuchamos a Emmett gritar '¡Acción!', dejamos de ser nosotros y pasamos a ser una pareja, un vampiro y una humana.

-Se lo que eres…- Sentencié, con voz baja, mirando al suelo y dándole la espalda.

-Dilo… Dilo… En voz alta…- Sentí como su aliento chocaba con mi cuello, causándome un leve escalofrío.

-Vampiro.

-¿Y te asusta?- Tenía unas increíbles ganas de gritarle '¡No! ¡Pero que estés tan cerca mío me esta causando unos inmensos estragos psicológicos!'

El grupo nos aplaudió cuando terminamos la escena, Cath dio algunas sugerencias y seguimos con la ronda.

Después de varias escenas representadas, hubo una actuación especial: la increíble interpretación que Emmett dio de mi personaje (Y pasando por cada uno de los libros, por supuesto):

-'Ohh, Robert, ¡Te has quedado!' Gritó a la vez de que corría y se tiraba encima de los brazos de Edward, el cual seguía sentado en el césped. Éste abrió grande los ojos al ver a Emmett caer sobre el.

No tengo comentarios sobre Luna nueva.

'Robert, debo ser sincera contigo, -Tomó una mano de Edward entre las suyas- tu hermano esta loco, pero estoy tan estúpidamente enamorada de ti que; aunque casi muero por el ataque de un vampiro, me lanzaste hacia el piano y por poco me desangro, igual te amo, así que… ya sabes, es mi cumpleaños… bah... ¡Bésame!' Terminando con un tierna sonrisita que en el fondo, me dio miedo.

Humm, para la escena de Eclipse, Emmett ya había conseguido una peluca marrón oscura. Y creo que no necesito mencionar que escena eligió. No hacia falta que se lanzara sobre Edward y le quitara la camisa. Todos reían, pero yo solo podía pensar en el momento en el que yo tuviera que representar esa escena. Aunque claro, posiblemente no estuviera para esa película.

Por el bien de mi mente y de mi pobre subconsciente, no quiero recordar amanecer. La imagen mental aun no se ha ido y espero no tener sueños con eso. Dios, Emmett esta desquiciado.

Siguieron otras representaciones, hasta que llego a la ultima persona del circulo: Edward.

-¡Eddie! ¿Cuál es tu escena favorita?- Dijo Alice emocionada.

-Bueno… emmm… de Crepusculo… la…

**Edward POV**

-¡Oh vamos! Habla niño tartamudo, ¿No nos tienes confianza?- Hablo Emmett haciendo un puchero, ¡El siempre tan desinhibido!

Claro, solo tenia que decirles a todos 'Mi escena favorita es en el cuarto de Kristen, así que sigamos el libreto… ¡Ven Bella! Nos besemos apasionadamente en el césped, ¡Acá mientras todos nos ven!'. No, no, eso no iba a pasar.

-¡Por Stephenie Meyer! ¡Edward dilo! Adivino, es con Bella ¿Cierto?- Emmett, Emmett, ¡EMMETT! ¡CALLATE!

Rojo, así me puse cuando dijo eso. Y Bella estaba igual, si no es que peor. Rosalie golpeo la cabeza de Emm, el grandullón solo se quejo, pero después siguió riéndose.

Hubo un pequeño bostezo y todos miramos a la mas pequeña de la ronda.

-Humm... es muy tarde ya, tendrán que disculparme pero, tengo que irme, se esta haciendo de noche…-Se paró Alice.

-Sabes… yo puedo… bah, si quieres… puedo llevarte a tu departamento.- Se ofreció Jasper, cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-¡Eso rompecorazones!- Gritó el gran idiota de Emmett, totalmente tentado de la risa. Por primera vez en la noche, vi a Jasper ponerse rojo. Eso aumento las carcajadas de Emm.

-Emmett, eres una bestia, ahora por eso, tu también tendrás que llevarme- Anuncio Rosalie. El gigante giro los ojos y luego de una intensa mirada de Rose, asintió. Con miedo, claro. Todos se fueron retirando de a poco, y en el silencio del lugar, tome valor, la mire a la cara y hable.

-Errr… esto, mmm… ¿Bella? ¿Me harías quedar también con un buen caballero ingles permitiéndome llevarte a tu casa también?- Sonreí amablemente, mostrando la sinceridad en lo que acababa de decir. Sentí como su respiración se entrecorto, lo que me dio vuelta la cabeza. –No te preocupes Bella, no te estoy obligando a que vayas conmigo… lo que menos necesito es que me veas como un perv…- Me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi boca. El increíble aroma de su piel me afecto la lógica de mi cerebro. Inhale profundamente mientras escuchaba a Bella aceptando mi invitación de que la llevara. Sonreí contento conmigo mismo. Mi nuevo 'hermano' mayor, paso por detrás de mí, palmeando mi espalda y susurrándome en el oído: "Es menor amigo, no cometas un delito", gire sobre mi eje para verlo de frente con los ojos bien abiertos. '¡¿Que?' Grité y todos me vieron. 'Solo digamos que yo se de esas cosas'. Y se fue con Rosalie hacia su auto. Quede estático en mi lugar. Bella seguía viéndome con expresión confundida y yo… bueno, continúe en estado de shock hasta que escuche se hermosa voz perfecta, pero a la vez cansada decirme:

-¿Entonces… estas seguro que quieres llevarme a mi casa?

**FAAA! *o* (?**

**Buen, tengo que decirles que me cuesta mucho escribir un capítulo mas o menos largo, por eso tardo tanto. Lo lamento u-u**

**Pero hoy TENÍA que subir algo para saludar a nuestro Edward **

**Hehe (:**

**Bien, me retiro (:**

**Agus, NecroTwilight fuera (Y)**


End file.
